ABC G for Gipsy
by ReynaRagna
Summary: Editando...


"_El primer encuentro fue..."_

Ocurrió durante el cumpleaños del primer príncipe del reino, Renato Alonzo de Nero cumpliría 23 años. Pronto debería buscar alguna pareja con quien sentar cabeza y reinar a futuro, luego de que su madre decidiera ceder el trono como dictaminaba la ley.

Antes de esos el joven príncipe quería seguir disfrutando la vida un poco más. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con los bailarines de oriente que tan amablemente ofrecían sus servicios?

Se habían presentado a sí mismos como nobles egipcios, sus diversos colores de piel los hacían hasta incluso más llamativos que los coloridos atuendos que llevaban y las brillantes joyas que adornaban sus figuras. Fueron tan extravagantes en sus presentaciones que no hubo ni siquiera una oportunidad en la que pudieran detenerlos, la gente les estaba dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y muchos disfrutaban de sus canciones y formas de vida.

Qué decir de cuando los vieron bailar, tanto hombres y mujeres se mostraban incandescentes al mover sus cuerpos tan fluida y sensualmente.

El cabecilla de la familia, el conde Iemitsu le dijo que sus hijos podían alegrar su fiesta considerablemente. Y qué lo viera como un regalo de parte de ellos por abrirle los brazos a su tierra tan amablemente.

El príncipe no tenía ningún problema.

Hubo un tipo de segregación que se les pidió hacer, separando a mujeres de hombres y qué se mantuvieran así durante el espectáculo. Cada uno iba a tener un tipo de entretenimiento algo distinto y del que disfrutarían todos por igual.

La música empezó y las bailarinas llegaron.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al notar que no solo _mujeres _estaban ahí. Sino que también algunos jóvenes, Renato no debió haberse sorprendido tanto. El conde le había dicho algo al respecto, aunque ni en sus más bizarros pensamientos se le hubiera pasado algo así por la mente.

Era notorio que él no era el único sorprendido por la aparición masculina. Una, que hay que decir era increíblemente hermosa.

Llevaban las mismas prendas, y joyas que sus pares femeninos, se movían de la misma manera. Sus figuras ciertamente carecían de las notorias curvas de una mujer, pero se podría decir que seguía siendo cautivador. Los músculos que se dejaban ver por las finas y traslucientes telas daban mucho que desear.

Ni se les pasó por la mente pensar siquiera en que estaban viendo las mujeres en la otra habitación.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como uno de los hombres que habían llegado con el conde le ofrecía algunas monedas y joyas ahí mismo a una de las bailarinas, y como otro también lo hacía con uno de los varones.

Llamó a uno de sus sirvientes y le ordenó de que le trajera algo de oro para darle a las bailarinas, una había llamado su atención, con su cabello rosado y sensuales ojos. Eran definitivamente cautivadores, peor su elección se vio detenida cuando en el centro del círculo que formaron una figura… andrógina sobresalió.

Una cintura pequeña en un torso extenso, cabello alborotado que descendía en una coleta sobre el hombro, muchas joyas, de diversos colores lo adornaban, sobresaliendo el naranja entre todos. Y esos ojos color ámbar, como el cielo en su atardecer hicieron que algo en su interior se removiera.

"_Mágico"_

Volver a encontrarlo fue algo difícil, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su nombre y tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo como para decirle a alguien que detuviera al grupo, o más específicamente al muchacho. Pero fue de gran ayuda volver a encontrarlo cuando tuvo una junta con el conde Iemitsu.

—¡Príncipe! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlo! ¿Le gustó nuestro pequeño regalo?

—Fue… encantador a la vista —respondió viendo al joven frente a él, su imagen sensual había dicho cambiada por una más _europea _y sinceramente, no le quedaba bien. Era como sus u libertad hubiera sido coartada.

—¡Oh!

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, dejando de ver al chico y volteando a ver al mayor. Aunque esa sonrisa sabelotodo hizo que quisiera golpearlo.

—Nada, nada. Mi príncipe —sonrie—. Le presento a mi hijo menor, mi pequeño Tsunayoshi.

El joven de inclinó levemente a su presentación, saludandolo cortés.

—¿Quisiera dar un paseo con él?

"_Esa no fue la única vez que tuvieron un encuentro"_

Se dieron cuenta que la compañía del otro era grata, sincera y honesta. Independiente de la forma en que llegaron a encontrarse, estaban satisfechos y contentos los dos, no había necesidad de nadie más. Renato por fin después de mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

Tenían juntas, _citas _cada vez que se les permitía. Sí el mayor quería suceder a su madre como era debido tenía que cumplir sus deberes, las sesiones con el concejo lo dejaban tan abrumado y estresado que lo único que quería era descansar en los brazos de su _amado._

Vivieron durante mucho tiempo en un cuento de hadas, en donde nadie pudiera decirles nada. Nadie podía juzgarlos sin temor a las represalias, quedaría siempre para la historia todos los regalos que el príncipe Renato le hizo a su amante, las tierras y riquezas que le cedió, la cantidad de pinturas que tenía en su habitación de ellos juntos o de Tsunayoshi solo. Muchos temían de lo que se venía a futuro.

Un varón no podía dar hijos.

Y la reina sabía esto.

Así que cuando llamo a su hijo, ordenando que buscara una esposa para el final del mes. Sino debería atenerse a las consecuencias, no esperaba que el príncipe reaccionará tan...

—Esta bien.

Fácilmente.

Y es que nadie sabía del pequeño secreto que tenían los dos. Con una dulce y encantadora joven princesa con la que toparon en una de sus citas.

Misma que quedó igualmente encantada durante la misma fiesta, aunque su amor no podía ser tan libre como el de Renato con Tsunayoshi. Luce hacia todo lo posible para cuidar de su amada tanto como podía, y así Lal la llenaba de mimos y cariños como Tsuna lo hacía con Renato.

"_Su amor marcó la historia"_

Aria Raeliana de Nero nació de la unión del príncipe Renato y su esposa Luce de Nero. Fue la única hija que la pareja accedió a tener pese a lo que el concejo pudiera decir y no fue hasta que ambos, rey y reina, actualmente, declararon que la sucesión sería dada a su hija, cambiando así la ley que decía que solo el hijo mayor podía hacerlo. Es que los ancianos del concejo se quedaron callados.

La princesa se transformó en una heredera digna, criada por sus amados padres y sus adorados "tíos" postizos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —saltó de alegría a los brazos del mayor que la meció en sus brazos y dio vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo está mi dulce cielo? —preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a su hija con una sonrisa—. ¿No le causaste ningún problema a Tsuna o Lal?

—Aria siempre es una buena niña con nosotros —respondió sonriente el castaño—. Aria le estuvo enseñando a manejar la espada.

—Tiene talento, pero puede mejorar.

—¿Mmh? ¿Mi pequeña princesa quiere ser un caballero?

—¡Seré la mejor caballero, papá!

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor.


End file.
